Hitomi Senju
|tools= }} Background Hitomi is a bright child who loves exploring, growing up Hitomi had a normal life as any other child could have. Ever since she could walk she liked to explore. At age 8 Hitomi would always be wandering around the village of Kusakagura wearing a wooden mask atop her head her father had given her. Hitomi would usually stay close to her families floral shop. Until one day she got curious on what was further away from her home. Wondering around the village Hitomi would come to a stop by a candy stand, she loved candy and would quickly take a hand full before the owner seeing her would yell out at her causing her to run; As she was turned a corner she bumped into a man simply known as Gonen. All Gonen would see was that a small child was running away from a large man. Unaware that she had stolen from him Gonen would quickly place the girl inside of his large black cloak as the candy stand vendor came around the corner. Once the man approached he would keep a hand on the sword at his waist, which was also hidden underneath his cloak. Denying that he had seen a red haired girl run through here, and with that the man would continue on past them, trying to find the little thief. Hitomi would peek her head out of Gonen's cloak smiling up at the male, holding her candy closely to herself, seeing that the coast was clear Hitomi would walk out of the males cloak thanking him and telling him her name and why she was running from the shop keeper The man would chuckle as Hitomi told him why she was running, feeling slightly bad for assisting her in her theft before quickly getting over it. He would then tell her his name as well, right before he would ask why she stole the candy. Ever since then Hitomi has called Gonon her partner in crime and big brother. On Hitomi's 9th birthday her mother had received a message from the ANBU of Kusakagure saying that her father was ambushed on a mission, Hitomi being to young didn't under stand so her mother told Hitomi that her father was still out on a mission and won't be coming back. A month passed and Hitomi would be helping her older sister with the shop while their mother was out on a mission. Months pasted and their mother still hasn't returned home. Her sister would receive mail and tell Hitomi that their mother would be back. One Hitomi's Tenth birthday she was wondering around the village by herself as the family flower shop was busy. Her sister gave her a little bit of money to go get herself a treat. Walking around the shops Hitomi's eyes got stuck on a candy store not watching where she was going bump into a unknown adult, Hitomi hopping back bowed her head and apologized. After saying sorry Hitomi learned the males name was Seiya. He asked if she had a family and she would stay quiet as she hadn't seen her mother or her father for sometime now. Seiya asked her if she would like to be his new adopted daughter, Hitomi's mood turned into a bright cheerful child nodding her head smiling. since then Hitomi has found a new family. Appearance Personality Abilities Misc Missions went on: E-0 D-0 C-0 B-0 A-0 S-0 Category:Female